Earth Temple (The Wind Waker)
The Earth Temple is typically the fifth dungeon of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, though it can also be the sixth if the player completes the Wind Temple first. Its main puzzles revolves around the manipulation of light. It once housed the Sage of Earth Laruto, until she was sought out and killed by Ganondorf some time before the events of The Wind Waker. Link visits the temple once, in an effort to restore power to the Master Sword, and brings the future sage, Medli, with him. He works together with her to clear the dungeon. Story Origins The Earth Temple was built before Hyrule was flooded, and was used by the Earth Sages to pray to the gods. The last sage of the temple before the events of The Wind Waker, Laruto, (a Zora), did this by playing music on her harp - specifically the Earth God's Lyric. The Earth Sages prayed, along with the Wind Sages, for the power to repel evil to remain in the Master Sword, so that it could be used to defeat Ganon, should he ever return from exile in the Sacred Realm. Early History When Ganon did attack, the Hero of Time did not reappear to save Hyrule, as had been hoped, and thus the Master Sword was unused. Instead, the gods flooded the kingdom and sealed Ganon away. Most of the inhabitants who did not flee to the mountaintops (the islands of The Wind Waker) perished, but those with certain magical abilities (namely King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule) remained behind in Old Hyrule, never aging and seemingly immortal. Before Hyrule was flooded, shortly after Ganondorf's return from the Sacred Realm, he realized that the Master Sword could still be a threat despite the Hero of Time's absence. In order to neutralise this threat, he decided to kill the two sages (Laruto and Fado) who were praying for the power to repel evil to remain in the blade. He sent his minions to attack them, Jalhalla leading the army which invaded the Earth Temple. Laruto was overwhelmed and killed (as was Fado in the Wind Temple) and Jalhalla took up residence in the temple to prevent any future Earth Sage from restoring the Master Sword's power. There Jalhalla remained, even after the kingdom was flooded and sealed. Link's Role in the Earth Temple Having made his way to the top of the Forsaken Fortress, Link attempts to confront and defeat Ganondorf. However, he finds that the blade could not harm his foe. Ganondorf tells Link that he could not be defeated by a blade that did not sparkle with the power to repel evil, and that the Master Sword is useless to Link. After Link escaped Ganondorf's clutches, the King of Red Lions informs him of his suspicion that the cause of the sword's unexpected failure is that something has happened to the sages. However, because of the barrier Ganondorf had erected around Hyrule Castle, it is impossible for Link to access the two temples from Old Hyrule. Therefore, he needs to enter through the mountaintop entrances, which the King of Red Lions marks on Link's Sea Chart. Link enters the Earth Temple from Headstone Island and discovers that the Earth Sage Laruto is dead. Her ghost informs him that Ganondorf’s minions had killed her, and the sealed door of the temple would only open when her descendant, the next sage, plays the Earth God's Lyric there using a harp identical to the one she used in the past. Laruto teaches Link this song, and he then departs to search for the new sage. Link meets with his friend Medli, a Rito, and sees that she carries a harp identical to the one Laruto used. Medli uses the harp to play music for the dragon Valoo, which is one of her duties as his attendant, but Link awakens her to her true purpose by conducting the Earth God’s Lyric for her to play. Laruto’s spirit then informs Medli of what she must do, and she agrees to accompany Link to the Earth Temple, amazed that there is something that she can do to help the world. Medli and Link sail to Headstone Island and play the Earth God's Lyric to open the door. The pair then enter the temple itself. Together they solve its puzzles and vanquish its evil inhabitants, including Jalhalla. Medli then begins playing and praying in the boss room, restoring the Master Sword to half of its full power. She remains behind in the temple to pray while Link departs to locate the Wind Sage and finish restoring the sword. Dungeon The Earth Temple begins with a series of battles against Ganondorf’s soldiers, including Moblins and ChuChus (the Purple ChuChu makes its first appearance). Early on, the pair discovers that Medli can use her harp to reflect light from holes in the ceiling onto certain things to activate switches. This reflected light is also capable of burning away blue fog that temporarily keeps Link from using his sword if he walks through it. Medli’s power of flight also comes in handy in the temple. Eventually, she and Link come across a large statue with eyes that require light to be shined on both of them in order to open the way forward, a concept similar to a puzzle in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time’s Spirit Temple. However, Medli is unable to light up both at once, and the duo is forced down another route. After solving many more light based puzzles, and defeating more new enemies such as Poes, Redeads, and Stalfos, Link receives the Mirror Shield, which can reflect light in a similar way to Medli’s harp. This new ability to reflect light in two directions at once allows them to light up both eyes of the giant statue and open a new staircase. They also discover the perils of a mysterious blue fog which envelops parts of the temple and rendered Link unable to use items (this is the tactic Blue Bubbles use to make Link defenseless when they attack). It turns out that only light can dissipate this fog. After restoring light to the temple and solving a huge puzzle involving many mirrors, Link enters the boss room and defeats Jalhalla. Laruto is avenged and Medli is able to begin praying. Items *Mirror Shield *Heart Container Enemies *Blue Bubble *ChuChu **Green ChuChu **Red ChuChu **Purple ChuChu *Floormaster *Keese *Moblin *Poe *Red Bubble *ReDead Mini-bosses *Stalfos (x3) Boss *Jalhalla Category:Temples Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker dungeons